Garuda Eagle
"Who says I'm scared? I have the spirit of my brother beside me!" - Kouya Marino Garuda Eagle is a Crush Gear owned by Kouya Marino. Earlier it belonged to his brother, Yuhya Marino which he used for the World Cup. Garuda Eagle was designed and built by Yuhya and Alex Borg, a Canadian Gear Master who used to be a member of the Tobita Club. Details Construction Throughout Garuda Eagle's construction, Yuhya often gave ideas to Alex on its design and structure. Alex calls Garuda Eagle as the Sky Gear, which means it feels most suitable in the air. He produced its chassis and the other parts from a special resin, making it stand out clearly from the normal Gears. The whole construction and the design of Garuda Eagle is unique. Garuda Eagle does not need a different setting and special wheels, since that would bring it off balance. It is equipped with a long sword as a front weapon, and two shields on its side for protection in case of lateral attacks and clashes. The combination of shield-and-sword makes a clever weapon setup for Garuda Eagle. They are the foundation for Shining Sword Breaker, the special attack of Garuda Eagle and Garuda Phoenix. Story Kouya uses Garuda Eagle for the first time when he is battling against Takeshi during the opening ceremony of the Manganji Club. Later on, Kouya uses the Gear in various Gear Fights and reveals a few of its secrets which lead to the formation of Shining Sword Breaker. Upon discovering the special attack, he frequently uses it in tournaments. However, a battle in the semifinals of Buthokan Cup caused Garuda Eagle to disintegrate into a thousand pieces due to overusing the attack. The spirit of Garuda Eagle lives on through one of the gears in Garuda Phoenix, which Kyousuke incorporates the gear into the latter. He constucts Garuda Phoenix based on the design of Garuda Eagle. In episode 65, Carlos gives Kouya his Garuda Eagle, which used to be colored black until it reverted to its blue color like Garuda Phoenix. The latter used this to fight against Harry Gamble in a secret match. There are two other identical Gears of Garuda Eagle exists, one built by Kyousuke and another by Alex. The first one is Garuda Phoenix. Built by Kyousuke, the original color of the Gear is white. Kouya cannot control the Gear properly at first due to a hairline crack until Kyousuke replaced a gear from Garuda Eagle. Kouya sees a vision of a fire bird (phoenix); and from that moment, he named the Gear Garuda Phoenix. Second is Black Garuda Eagle, which is owned by Carlos. Initially the color of his Garuda Eagle is similiar to that of the original. However, the Gear's color changes to black due to the destruction it makes from Gear Fighting. In the semifinals of the World Cup, it reverted to its original color and at the end of the said match, Carlos later gave the Garuda Eagle to Kouya who used it against Harry. Secrets Being a unique Crush Gear, Garuda Eagle is known for having several "secret" abilities. * The Gear must be thrown like a boomerang and must reach the release line upon landing to successfully reveal its true power. This release is commonly known as the "Tornado Release" which is Kouya's signature Gear deployment for Garuda Eagle and Garuda Phoenix. * The frequent use of Shining Sword Breaker will cause Garuda Eagle to "die" since it is a punishment according to Kyousuke Jin as revealed in episode 22. The Gear Master also revealed that he should have been the first one to know about this secret. * Like Garuda Phoenix, it also has the capability of absorbing wind although this ability is innate during Kouya's usage in the early part of the series. Trivia *Garuda Eagle's name is loosely based on Garuda (गरुड) which is Sanskrit for "eagle", the mythical bird in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. Category:Gears (Crush Gear Turbo)